The First Kiss
by SillyLoveSongs33
Summary: Basically my view of what went on inside Kurt's head when Kurt and Blaine first kissed. Please be warned, this is my first time ever writing fanfiction and I'm really new to this site, so try to be nice. Rated T 'cause I'm not sure.


I sat at the table, carefully decorating Pavarotti's casket. Being such a great bird in life he needed a beautiful casket. I squeezed a bit of glue on the black box, so absorbed in my work I hardly noticed the footsteps coming my way. A voice broke through my thoughts, Blaine's voice.

"What's that?" He asked, a grin on his cheerful face. I looked up swiftly and exhaled. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." I looked at Blaine briefly as he walked to the table I was working at, noting he had a somewhat apprehensive air around him. I smiled at him, glad he had paid me a visit. When he told the Warblers earlier today he had picked me for the duet, I felt exhilarated and beyond happiness. Could the boy of my dreams finally love me back?

"Well finish up. I have the perfect song for us to practice." Blaine replied, walking over so he was standing by the table." Do tell." I asked genuinely curious, while at the same time assuming it was some Katy Perry or P!nk hit.

Blaine had a rather thoughtful expression on his handsome face as he leaned over the table. "Candles, by Hey Monday." He answered, adding a little nod at the end. I widened my eyes and cocked my head to one side, finding myself pleasantly surprised. I began to wonder of Blaine had an ulterior motive to his choice, and was eager to know why.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40." I said, a little smirk on my face as I watched Blaine smile. "Well I just wanted something a little more, emotional." Blaine said slowly, sliding in next to me.

I couldn't help it but my heart jumped at those words. What did Blaine mean by being emotional? With me? My heart began to pound and I narrowed my gaze, wondering and hoping this was going how I wanted it to be. The past few months I had hoped Blaine would finally look at me in the eyes and said he had feelings for me, was this now happening?

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I asked Blaine after a few seconds pause. I leaned back in my chair and looked at Blaine in the eyes, watching the brown orbs. Blaine looked at me, his gaze swimming with emotions I couldn't understand. He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again, still staring at me.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh you are, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine started, pausing every few seconds to blink and shift his gaze. My heart was beating faster and faster I was surprised Blaine couldn't hear it. My palms were starting to sweat and I couldn't tear my gaze from Blaine's. I looked at his eyes then his lips, feeling like everything was happening in slow motion. I couldn't believe this was happening, that all my wishes had finally come true. Blaine scooted forward in his chair and placed his hand over mine, causing my focus to change. I looked at Blaine's hand covering mine and was reminded of the day when I first met Blaine, running through the halls of Dalton. That had been months ago, but it feels like the very same day. Meanwhile. Blaine continued with his speech.

"You doing Blackbird this week," again Blaine paused, his face a storm of emotions as he fought for what to say. I couldn't move, just stared into his eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream.

"That was a moment for me, about you." He finished, his words coming out slow and dream-like. I realized how hard it was for him to say, and longed to tell him I felt the same from the day I met him. I felt frozen, locked in a moment I never wanted to leave. I nearly smiled, this was the day I wished had happened ever since I took this curly boy's hand.

"You move me, Kurt." He said with such emotion in his voice as if the words were coming from his very soul. Inside I felt my heart beat so loudly I thought it might burst with emotion. I wanted to jump up and down in happiness bit instead didn't move, just stared into the eyes of the boy I loved.

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine finally said, this sentence flowing a little easier then the last. I watched his eyes flit to my lips and then my eyes, while still not moving a muscle. I considered replying to all this but knew I couldn't, I felt paralyzed with the gaze of Blaine.

Blaine shifted in his seat, once, then twice. He leaned forward out of his chair and gently kissed me, using one hand to cup my cheek as he did so. I could feel my heart pounding and for a few seconds I was too stunned to respond. Blaine deepened the kiss and leaned forward, moving his lips ever so slightly. Besides Karoftsky and Brittany, I had never had a real kiss before. Never from someone who felt so caring and gentle.

My hand that had previously been covered with Blaine's rose with shock as my body went into overdrive. After a few seconds I used my other hand to cup Blaine's face, feeling the Blaine's cheek underneath. Blaine broke the kiss for a split second to get air before kissing me back, harder this time and with less uncertainty. The warmth from Blaine's lips tingled and went all over my body, and I felt warm and complete. Never did I feel so much that I belonged when kissing Blaine.

And just before it started, the kiss ended. Blaine pulled back slightly and dropped his hand, causing me to drop mine in an awkwardly too loud banging noise. I couldn't stop staring at Blaine, at his lips and eyes. Some part of me felt like this was so surreal, that I would open my eyes and find the same old Blaine from yesterday, the one that was happy just being friends.

I sat down in my chair and leaned back, trying calm my nerves that seemed to be on fire .Blaine let out a short laugh to my surprise and I looked at him. He put his hand on his head for a second and flushed slightly. "We should-We should practice." He said, smiling as he said it.

I couldn't keep the grin on my face as I watched Blaine, practicing could wait. "I thought we were." I said with a slight chuckle, wondering if I said the right thing. Blaine looked at me with love in his eyes and he surged forward, grabbing my face with his hands as he kissed me passionately. I kissed him with as much passion as I was given, and couldn't help bit think today was the best day of my life.


End file.
